Waiting For Someday
by madirsig
Summary: Maya and Josh are just waiting for their Someday. They both agreed to play the long game but will one of them quit before they reach the end.
1. Maybe Someday

**A/N: Why is no one talking about the similarities between the two quotes? And why is no one talking about how Josh is Maya's "Future Boyfriend" On Girl Meets World Wiki! I don't own GMW P.S. this was supposed to be a one shot but that didn't work out so let me know if you want me to continue this(:**

Maybe Someday

" _You do your thing and I do my thing. You are you and I am I. And, if, in the end, we end up together, it's beautiful."_

"I'll play the long game," He said with a smile that mirrored hers. "You'll live your life. I'll live mine. I know you're out there," He paused for a moment to look into her beautiful blue eyes before continuing. "...and I'm out there too."

"That's your deal?" She asks with a sly smile trying to hide her excitement.

"That's my deal." Maya remained silent so Josh decided to make the first move. With an outstretched hand he asks, "Someday?"

And without a moment of hesitation she places her hand in his and declares, "Someday."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young couple _someday_ was a long ways down the road, longer than expected that is. Their lack of a romantic relationship proved time and time again to be rather difficult.

For example, when Maya Hart walked across the stage to receive her diploma, Josh had no explanation as to why he was up and out if his seat whilst clapping louder than Shawn and Katy combined. He managed to avoid any suspicion by saying that he was practicing for when it was Riley's turn. However, it was noticed by the surrounding adults that Josh wasn't nearly as enthusiastic once Riley walked across the stage.

Several days passed until everyone's six favorite high school graduates were sitting in their respective places at Topanga's while their friends and family mingled around them. The group of teens were basking in their freedom revisiting old memories and anticipating about uncertain futures. It was if they were in their own little bubble; that is until Josh came over and popped it by tapping Maya on her blue clad shoulder. The blonde beauty turned around pleasantly surprised to see Josh seeking her attention. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Maya could tell he was nervous and he found it endearing so she didn't bother teasing him. With a small nod to Josh and a kind smile to the group, silently excusing herself, she stood up and turned to follow Josh out of the caffe. The couple walked past the chatting Mr. and Mrs. Mathews and Mr. and Mrs. Hunter all the while Josh led Maya with his hand on the small of her back. This display of affection did not go unnoticed by the four adults as they shared a knowing smile with one another.

Once the blue-eyed teens were outside and alone any nervousness either of them were feeling vanished immediately. "So?" Maya asked tentatively, unsure of what was happening.

"So?" Josh replies in a joking matter. Maya, of course, laughs at this before asking.

"Why did you bring me out here Josh?" Realization hits him which could be seen by his raised eyebrows and wide eyes, earning another chuckle from the younger of the two. Josh then turns around and reaches behind a vacant table before turning back to her with a smile on his face and a package in his arms.

"This is your graduation gift from me." Josh says while he holds the gift out to her awaiting hands. Maya takes it with a devilish smile and rips of the carefully wrapped paper as if she were five years old again and it was Christmas morning. Once all the colored paper has hit the pavement and there is nothing obstructing her view of the gift Maya lets out a small gasp. She looks up at Josh with watery eyes and he begins to think his gift was a big mistake. It isn't until Maya's red tinted lips curl into a wide smile that Josh feels relief.

"I love it," Maya says staring down at the leather-bound sketchbook while simultaneously tracing over the gold engraving on the cover. _Someday._

"Well," Josh says taking a step closer causing Maya to raise her head to look into his eyes. "I just figured since you're an Art Major at NYU you could use something like this," Josh took another step closer, pushing his luck. "You are going to be a famous artist someday." He was so close Maya could feel his breath on her skin.

"Maybe someday you'll let me draw you." Maya said with shaky breath.

Josh took a single blonde curl and began to wrap it around his finger admiring its golden hue in the sunlight as he hummed softly. "Maybe someday I'll be able to kiss you whenever I want." He stated with a longing look in his eyes.

"Don't hold your breath." Maya whispered with a coy smile. They stood like that for several minutes, with their eyes locked and their breaths in sync.

"Kids?" And just like that the couple was thrown back into reality by none other than Topanga Matthews. "We're serving cake, you two should probably get inside." Her smirk was just as evident as the blush on the two teens cheeks as they walked back into the cafe with their heads ducked and more space in between them.

Once back in the cafe it was as if nothing had happened. Maya returned to her friends and Josh went back to mingling with long lost uncles and second cousins once removed. It all seemed totally innocent. If it weren't for them looking over their shoulder in search for the other they would have been golden.

* * *

"Shawn what is so funny?" asked Topanga as she walked back to the three parents she had been chatting before interrupting the two teenagers outside.

"Nothing it's just well," Shawn gave Cory a pat on the back trying to suppress another laughing fit. "Its seems to me that I'm going to be your dad?" Shawn said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean Shawny?" Asked Cory in his Cory-like voice.

"Well, seeing as Maya is going to be your sister-in-law and I'm her step-father I will be your step-father-in-law," Shawn then turned to Topanga. "Right?" Topanga replied with soft chuckle and a shake of the head. Cory wasn't as easily amused.

"How do you figure that Maya will be my sister-in-law?" He asked perplexed looking to those around him for answers. Even Katy was aware of what Shawn was implying and she too found her husband's assumption amusing.

"Look at them Cor," Shawn stated while gesturing to the clumps of teens before him.

"Look at whom?" Cory asked still not following.

"Maya and Josh," explained Shawn sounding exasperated. "Look at him." Cory looked to spot Josh in the crowd only to see that his eyes were glued on Maya. "Now look at her." Cory did as he was told and noticed that Maya was admiring a book of some sort that she didn't have when she arrived at the party. "Now look at both of them." Cory looked back and forth between the teens spotting similar expressions of earning on their faces.

"Dammit." Cory scowled while the three adults laughed around him.


	2. Listen to the River

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters so sorry it's so long ha-ha. I hope you enjoy it though, especially the ending that's my favorite part! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you all are having an amazing day! (: P.S. Thank you all so much! I have never had such a strong response to my work before all of your kind words make me smile.**

Listen to the Rivers

" _Rivers know this: There is no hurry. We shall get there someday."_

Months pass and the seasons begin to change as August trees begin to lose their autumn leaves. While Maya and her friends prepare to say hello to college life Josh prepares to say goodbye to his teenage years as his 20th birthday quickly approaches once again confirming the three year age difference between Maya and Josh. This different in age did not stop their feelings from growing, which would eventually cause mixed emotion on their situation as a whole.

Despite their internal struggle the two of them always looked forward to family functions because they knew they would see each other and every time without fail they would seek each other out from the moment of their arrival. They young couple would bask in each other's presence for several minutes before ignoring each other in hopes of seeming nonchalant, as you can guess they failed miserably. Due to their occasional rendezvous and not-so-secret glances, everyone in the room knew that Maya and Josh would much rather be with each other than anyone else and Josh's birthday was no exception.

* * *

"Surprise!" The crowded room exclaimed in unison as the youngest of Cory's siblings walked through the door and into the Matthews living room. By Josh's fake surprise face everyone could tell that Cory had spilled the beans but no one was surprised by that. Instead everyone's jaws dropped when Josh briskly walked across the room by passing close friends and immediate family until he was holding Maya Hart in his arms.

The hug was completely innocent. However, it was definitely too long and too tight for someone who was just supposed to be Josh's niece's best friend but it was Josh's birthday and all he wanted was to hug the prettiest girl in the room and that's exactly why no one questioned the not so subtle display of affection.

After several awkward minutes for the guest and a few blissful seconds for the couple they reluctantly released their grasp only for Maya to be hauled away while she vaguely heard Riley declare "Bay window! Bay window right now!" in her Josh-induced haze. Simultaneously, Josh was roped into conversations with people who he couldn't remember ever meeting but claimed to be his great-aunt Betty and her husband Dug.

* * *

Once Maya and Riley arrived in the Riley Town they went straight to the capital, Bay Window Central. While Maya played with a flicker of light on her hand Riley stared at her best friend trying to decipher her expression.

"Maya?" Riley whispered trying not to scare her best friend.

"Hm" It wasn't so much as a response from Maya but an encouragement for Riley to continue.

"Do you talk to Josh a lot?" Riley had a theory. Of course the brunette was aware of Maya and Josh's _"Someday"_ but she wasn't aware of the extent of their feelings, she didn't think Maya knew either.

"We don't see each other a lot," Maya replied before dropping her hand and looking Riley in the eye. What she said wasn't entirely true. Every since their visit to the Ski Lodge three years ago Josh had been coming to more and more family dinner not to mention the endless birthdays and other celebrations. However, only rarely do Maya and Josh let themselves indulge in each other's presence. They had an unspoken agreement that they would only display any affection when they were surrounded by lots of family to act as a buffer. They were also _never_ alone, except for special circumstances which usually involved an exchange of gifts or one of them crying into the other's shoulder.

"That's not what I asked," Riley spoke softly whilst placing a hand on Maya's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Maya let out an audible sigh as her eyes found a new interest in the laces of her heeled boots.

"Yes, we talk a lot. We talk all the time. We text, we email, we talk on the phone, we've even send letter sometimes," Maya revealed in one long breath as a blush crept up her neck, more so from her words than her lack of oxygen. She would never admit to anyone that she keeps a box of Josh related things and it is filled with more than just a few letters.

"Why haven't you ever told me?" Riley didn't sound hurt, only curious. Riley never hides anything from Maya but she doesn't describe every detail of her and Lucas's long term relationship.

"Why does it matter?" Maya was looking at Riley again and it was clear to Riley that Maya was becoming defensive.

"Because," It was Riley's turn to sound exasperated. "Conversation is the most important part of a relationship. As your best friend it would have been nice to know that you were in a relationship at all."

"But we're not," Maya stood up creating an ominous feeling to cloud the room. "We agreed on someday but someday is not today or tomorrow we might not ever get there. I am trying to be hopeful isn't that what you want?" Maya was beginning to wonder what Riley's motives were.

"What I want is for you not to get hurt." Riley spoke boldly while maintaining a soft tone.

"How could I get hurt if Josh and I aren't even dating? We have boundaries and we have rules. I know how to protect myself and my heart." Maya wanted to believe her words but Riley was looking at her in a way that made her questions her own believes.

"Maya," Riley grasped the blonde's hand before gently tugging her back to her seat on the bay window. Once the two teens were eye to eye again Riley spoke. "You love him." A silence feel on the room there was no sound, only movement as Maya laid her head on her best friend's shoulder while said best friend played with the golden hair that was ticking her her nose. In any other circumstances she might have giggled at the feeling but now was not one of those times. \

The two girls sat there while the sun warmed their cheeks and the hum of the busy streets filled their ear. So much so that they didn't hear the bedroom door open or hear the slow footsteps coming towards them. The two of them were so lost in their thoughts, mostly Maya, that it wasn't until Riley looked up and say the tall figure in front of her that she knew he was there. He paid no attention to Riley, because his eyes were fixed on Maya with a concerned expression.

"Maya?" His asked tentatively his blue eyes trying to catch hers. The sound of her name brought Maya back to reality, as she looked up she quickly wiped away the stray tears before speaking.

"Josh? Wh-What are you doing here?" His presence both excited her and unnerved her especially since what Riley had told her was true. She loved him. She was in love with him. She was practically handing over her heart to Josh on a silver platter just for him to break it in a million pieces. Josh was so shocked by Maya's depressed state that he almost lost his words.

"We cut the cake," He gestured his hand to the door behind him. "We were about to do presents but I was worried," Maya's eyes shot up as her uneasiness began to fade. "I mean _we_ were worried because uh-" His hand was rubbing his neck furiously it was something he did when he was nervous and Maya loved it, she loved him and she hated herself for letting it get this far. "Riley! We were worried because you never miss cake or ice cream. You know I'm pretty sure I saw your mom getting Mocha Chip out of the freezer." Josh spoke smoothly for the first time since he walked in the room.

"Mocha Chip you say?" Riley spoke with excitement laced in her voice before running out the door, clumsily I might add. Maya laughed at her retreating figure before realizing that her and Josh were alone for the first time since her graduation two months ago.

"Hey" Maya said avoiding his eyes. Josh didn't respond instead her pulled into her arms and held her close. Maya let out a sigh of relief. Josh might be the source of all her problems but he was also the only one, besides Riley of course, where she felt one-hundred percent safe. This hug was different then the hug they shared hours ago, this one was comforting and gentle whereas the other one was a combination of the two of them desperate to have each other in their arms and never wanting to let go of each other. They stood there for a while, long enough for Josh's shirt to become stained by a few stray tears and for Josh to kiss Maya's head 13 times while he whispered comforting words that were lost in the sound of her whimpers. Once her breath evened out Josh pulled away just enough to looking into the baby blue eyes he loved. They were glazed over and rimmed with tear streaks and smudged eyeliner, which he gently wiped away with the pad of his thumb. The blonde then walked out of his arms and towards the vanity behind her, anxious to put more distance between them.

"I don't understand why you bother with makeup," Josh whispered as Maya began to hide any remains of her loss of composure. "You are so beautiful without it." She did not dignify his remark with a response; she simply blushed under his gaze and continued with the task at hand. Maya knew he was nothing if not honest but that didn't stop her from reapplying the eyeliner he rubbed away. Water-proof my ass she thought. Once she deemed herself presentable again she stood up and turned around before becoming fully aware of the lack of space between her and Josh.

This always happened when the two of them were alone. They had a tether running from her heart to his. This emotional tether made it nearly impossible for them to stop themselves from getting any closer until they were chest to chest with their foreheads leaning on each other's and their noses brushing gently. His hands itched for hers. His whole body was lost in the essence of Maya Hart. Josh would give anything to kiss her right now and he nearly did. His lips were a breath away from hers when it happened.

"Josh! It's time for presents!" The strained voice of Josh's oldest brother seemed to cut the tether in half as the young coupled literally jumped away from each other. They were surrounded by several different types of tension as they stood in silence for a moment before Maya said what they were both thinking.

"You should go." It came out like a whisper but that was all she was capable of at the moment. He nodded in agreement before taking a step towards the door.

"Maya? Aren't you coming?" He looked so hopeful and she almost said yes but she needed to be alone. She needed to figure out what she wanted.

"No," She immediately regretted what she said after seeing the dejection fall across his face. After giving her a curt nod he turned to reach for the door knob. "Josh wait!" He froze for a minute before turning back to face her.

"Yes?" He asked while preparing for the worst. Maya let out a breath.

"Promise me something," It was meant to be a statement but it came out like a question.

"Anything" Josh's reply seemed to hang in the air between them.

"Promise me," Maya's voice was beginning to shake. She couldn't do this, whatever it was. She couldn't have her heart broken again. She couldn't. She wouldn't. "Promise me you will meet me back here in an hour." She did.

"Okay." Josh said with a smile as relief flooded him. With that the two of them exited the room. Josh used the door beside him while Maya took the more creative rout, naturally, and crawled out the window. When the party-goers asked where Maya was Josh simply told them that she wasn't feeling well. However, his words did not seem to match the redness of his cheeks or the passion in his eyes. Cory Matthews knew that face. He sent most of his young years with that face on. That was the face of someone in love.

* * *

Maya was running was fast as her short legs could carry her. She was dodging strollers and stepping on toes not to mention the large canvas bag thumping on her side with every step. Safe to say she was aching all over, especially her feet. Her boots did wonders for her height but were definitely not made for walking let alone running.

A part of her, a big part, wanted to just stop and turn around and go home where there is ice cream and pillows to cry into. That part of her wanted to chuck the canvas bag and everything inside of it into the bustling street where it would be beaten and broken. Better it than my heart she thought. But another part of her, the smaller part, the part that beats louder than a drum when her and Josh are in the same room. That part of her that races at the mere thought of the youngest Matthews brother. It's the part of her that tells her to run faster so she does.

* * *

"There you are" Josh exclaimed with a mega watt smile that makes Maya weak in the knees. He was sitting at the bay window waiting patiently for her arrival but stands up to help her through the window.

"Thank you," Maya said still short of breath from impromptu run. She tossed her bag on the bag before standing up straight to see Josh clearly. "So, um I wanted to give you your birthday gift in private because, well, it's not wrapped or anything."

"It's okay" Josh chuckled softly at the nervous girl in front of him. It was then that Josh noticed the angelic halo on top of her golden hair from the light streaming in from the open window. Her eyes sparkled like blue diamonds.

When asked years later when he knew he was in love with Maya he would describe this moment. She looks like a goddess every day but it was her inner beauty that shined as bright as the sun's rays. It was moments like that where he wished he was nearly as talented as companion. That way he might be able to capture what he sees on paper.

Back at the bay window, or rather two feet in front of the bay window a young man and women stood in front of each other one was nervously playing with the ring on her finger while the other was anxiously rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So," Maya was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to give you your gift now"

"Okay," Josh said excitedly before taking a step towards her and leaning in, lips pursed and eyes closed. Maya, however, side stepped him and made her way towards the bed where she grabbed the discarded canvas bag with shaky hands. "What are you doing?" Josh asked embarrassed and confused when he realizes that Maya had walked away from him.

"Getting your present" Maya didn't say 'duh' but it was implied. She even gently shook the bag for emphasis.

"But I thought-"Josh cuts himself before he can embarrass himself anymore and Maya laughs at his assumption.

After a deep breath she extended her arms so that Josh could take his gift. He did and opened the bag with a curiosity that allowed Maya to hope for the best. She watches Josh closely as he pulled the painted canvas out of the bag, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump. Maya didn't know what to make of his expression, his eyebrows were raised while his blue eyes were open wide and his lips opened and closed several times as if he couldn't decide what to say.

"Wow" Josh whispered continuing to stare at the detailed painting. "Did you paint this?" He, of course, knew the answer but of all the things she could paint he would not have guessed this. He knew for sure that there was no photo from that night yet it looks as she painted it with the scene right in front of her. The painting consisted of him, as a young boy, and Cory. Cory was holding his hand in their childhood backyard and Cory was telling him all about what to expect in life. The only comical addition that Maya made was a speech bubble coming from Cory. "You are gonna come to believe that the world is going to protect you too." Josh read aloud.

"I want you to feel protected when you are with me because that how I feel when I'm with you." Maya spoke for the first time since he opened his gift. Josh looked up at her with so much love in his eyes that Maya let herself believe that maybe he loves her as much as she loves him. Josh was so incredibly happy in that moment when he looks back at this memory everything that happens next is a blur.

Josh drops the painting on the floor and all but runs towards Maya engulfing her in his arms resulting in the couple falling onto the bed behind them with Maya sprawled across the comforter and Josh balancing on his elbows above her. "Josh?" Maya whispers. "What did you wish for?"

Josh smiled widened, if that was even possible. "I wished for someday," Maya blushed at his response but continued to stare into his eyes. This is it he thought as his lips dipped closer and closer the amazing women below him. She too was lifting her head in hopes of their lips meeting half way but alas the universe is cruel.

"Josh?"

The shock of hearing Alan Matthews voice from the doorway caused Josh to fall of the bad with a loud thud while Maya lay there in shock for a moment before shooting upright trying to feign innocence.

"Hey dad," Josh said nervously as his head popped up from the side of the mattress. Alan wanted to outright laugh at the expressions on their faces but fought against it. He was now standing in the middle of the room and could seeing mirroring expression of love masked by embarrassment. Alan smiled at them before saying, "We're going to head home so, Josh you should say good bye to your mother." Josh was more than happy to leave the room. Maya quickly followed Josh out the door after a forced "Goodbye" to Alan.

Unlike the young couple, the oldest Matthews man lingered in the room a bit just now noticing the portrait that was left discarded on the ground by the two lovebirds. Alan looked at the painting for a long time before chuckling softly at the similarities between his two sons in the portrait. Josh, like his brother, has found the women that he's gonna marry at a very young age and he picked a great one.

* * *

 **Reviews make me smile. They also make my fingers type faster! ;)**

 **xoxo**


	3. Someone Else's Someday Part 1

**AN: I love you all so much it makes my heart so happy! Some of you requested more banter between Josh and Maya and Cory and Shawn's reaction to the kiss. (Spoiler Alert they kiss in this chapter!) I hope this is what you wanted but just as an FYI we will be going deeper in to Cory and Shawn's reaction in the next chapter (Spoiler Alert this is a two-parter!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone Else's Someday

" _Maybe Someday we will be two people meeting again for the first time."_

It was Christmas time, the most wonderful time of the year. Snow was falling, lights were twinkling and love was in the air. Love for family, love for friends and love for those who were lucky enough to have a special someone. Maya and Josh were those lucky people. The two New Yorkers were happy and in love and especially excited to share their relationships with their friends and family when they all met up at the Matthews house hold in Philly. With that many people in one house for two weeks what could go wrong?

* * *

"Hello Family!" Josh exclaimed as he burst through the front door of his childhood home. Subconsciously seeking out for a glimpse of blonde hair among all the varying brunettes.

"You feel the need to announce your presence in our own home do ya, Boing?" Maya's mocking tone filled the living room as she descended the stairs. Josh didn't know it but everyone else could see the way his face light up at the sight of her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ms. Maya Hart too busy being a famous New York artist to hang out with little ol' me. I missed you My." Josh spoke earnestly and honestly making Maya's heart beat faster and faster.

"One gallery in So Ho does not make me a famous artist," Maya said with a roll of her eyes. "I missed you too Josh" She admitted before reaching her hands up and around his neck while his arms curled around her waist holding her close. Maya and Josh haven't been able to see much of each other since school started again. Maya, an NYU freshman, was kept busy by her art, meeting new people and maintaining the very high grade point average needed to keep her scholarship. Josh, a junior at New York University, was up to his neck in school work; and not just his. Josh decided to follow his older brother's footsteps and was a TA for one of his favorite Professors.

They both regretted not making time for the other so after their display of affection they made there way to the couch, oblivious to everyone, and did their best to describe each of their past four months in a few sentences. Josh was just about to tell Maya about his newfound Teacher Assistant status when a brunette 20-something year old guy walked down the stairs and into _his_ living room.

"Hey babe, I unpacked all our stuff." Mystery guys voice was deep and rough and Josh didn't like it. But what he _really_ didn't like was when he leaned over the couch to kiss Maya on the cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh asked eyes slits and fist clenched.

"Josh! That is no way to talk to our guest." His mother scolded before retreating into the kitchen. She was quickly followed by Topanga, Lucas, Riley, and everyone else in the room. They had seemed to share a similar thought of 'Let's get the heck out of here!'.

"And then there were three" Maya muttered kicking herself for getting in this mess. Maya cleared her throat before saying, "This is Austin-"

"Her boyfriend," He finished for Maya while extending his hand towards Josh to which Josh blatantly ignored it. Instead he scoffed and grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her outside.

"Josh what the hell it's freezing out here," Maya held on to herself trying to conserve body heat in her dress and tights.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Josh was livid as he all but ripped of his coat to hand over to Maya which she took with a grateful smile. The wool coat was knee length on him but nearly touched the snow covered pavement on Maya's smaller frame. Josh had to admit that she looked adorable but not cute enough to rid him of his angst.

"It never came up," Maya protested they hadn't spoken much in the last four months and when they had it usually consisted of awkward hellos and polite small talk in the library or cafeteria of NYU. "Plus we never agreed that we wouldn't see other people." Maya stated trying to gesture between her and him but failed on account of the too long wool sleeve swallowing her hand in the fabric. Josh almost laughed, almost.

"Yes that's true but a little warning would have been nice!" Josh retorted. Josh had to have the worst timing in the world or the universe was out to get him, honestly he wouldn't be surprised.

"Joshie! What are you doing out in the cold?" A tall blonde latched herself on Josh's arm. She was as close as she could be with her bright pink puffer jacket in the way. Maya was shocked to say the least, the girl looked like a cheerleader version of Maya. Frankly, it was frightening. 'Joshie?' Maya mouthed to Josh mockingly.

"Ashley! Hi,"Josh feigned excitement of _Ashley's_ arrival. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to drive up till tomorrow." He had not planned on this, he thought he would have time to talk to Maya and describe the situation before Ashley came. He did not, however, plan on doing the very thing that Josh was chastising Maya for.

"Well I was just excited to see you and meet your family that I decided I couldn't wait any longer and decided to come early," Her voice was so high-pitched Maya was convinced only dogs could tolerate it. "I hope that's okay." She finished off with a pout that seemed to win Josh over.

"Of course that's okay," He said. Ashley gave a squeal of excitement before kissing him on the cheek. That was the moment that Maya decided to inspect her recent manicure, examining for any chips.

"Oh where are my manners," Ashley exclaimed as if she were now just seeing Maya for the first time. "You must be Riley the goofiest niece in the world I hear." Ashley held out her hand with a Prom Queen smile. Maya shook her hand slowly trying to not to shiver in disgust.

"Um no actually I'm Maya," Maya explained in a strained voice. "But, um it's nice to meet you." Maya subtly whipped her hand on the side of the coat trying to wipe away any peppiness residue.

"Likewise!" She spoke with a voice so sweet Maya was convinced it gave her a cavity. "Say isn't Maya the name of your ex or something?" That was directed at Josh. "And isn't that Josh's coat?" That was directed at Maya. Ashley's inquiries took both Maya and Josh by surprise.

Luckily, Josh was avoid these questions by asking, "Shouldn't we be getting inside?" to Which Maya agreed enthusiastically while trying desperately to escape the wool coat, but to no avail. Eventually, Josh wordlessly helped her out of the coat before stepping into the warm home after Maya. This did not go unnoticed by Ashley who was left out in the cold to contemplate what she just witnessed.

* * *

Days went by with minimal awkward encounters and Christmas was quickly approaching. It was Christmas eve eve as Auggie had put it and everyone and I do mean everyone was seated at the Dining table making small talk and enjoying the delicious meal that both Mrs. Matthews had prepared for them.

"So Austin," Shawn stated once there was a lull in conversation. "Not that we don't love having you here but why aren't you with your family to celebrate the holidays? Don't you miss your parents?"

"Shawn!" Katy chastised her husband with a swat of her hand.

"What?" Shawn exclaimed. Austin laughed at their banter.

"Well actually it's just my mom and older sister but they live in California and we just couldn't afford to fly me out there so" His voiced trailed off leaving silence to fill the room.

"What about your father?" Shawn asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Dad!" It was Maya's turn to chastise Shawn.

"What is with you two I'm just trying to get to know the kid better. Geeze" Shawn explained with his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's alright Mr. Hunter actually I never met my dad, he left before I was born." This was obviously something Austin didn't want to disclose with an audience but he did so with pride. Maya held his hand under the table and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Shawn said with a tone of sincerity.

"I'm Jewish!" Ashley exclaimed in a poor attempt to lighten the mood while simultaneously answering the unasked question of what the hell she was doing here. At least that's how Maya liked to phrase it. Ashley's outburst earned a laugh from everyone, even Maya, causing Ashley to smile at her job well done. However, the light atmosphere did not last long once Mr. Feeny spoke.

"So Mr. Matthews how long have you and Ms. Hart been going steady?" He asked unaware of his mistake but quickly followed with a, "What?" once he say the shocked expressions from those around him. Maya stared across the table at Josh, mid bite, while Josh tried to _not_ choke on his recent gulp of water. Maya placed her fork down, seeming to have lost her appetite before looking up at Mr. Feeny's perplexed face.

"Um actually It's Austin and I that are the couple and Ashley and Josh." Maya explained with a forced smile. While Josh nodded in agreement still unable to speak and to breath it seems. Maya watched him with concern unsure of what to do.

"Josh, honey, are you okay?" Ashley asked him gently rubbing his back in circles while Josh replied with a quick shake of his hand and a bang on the table so hard that silver where clinked against the porcelain plates. "Oh my god I think he's choking!" Ashley yelled as she shot up from the table. That was when Maya stood up as well but instead of staring in shock she raced across to Josh's side of the table and began to perform the appropriate technique to clear his airways. After several tension filled moments Josh finally coughed up the water thus freeing his airways once more.

"Always need to be the center of attention don't ya, Boing?" Maya asked breathlessly as she gently patted Josh on the back as if she were burping a baby.

"Maya," Amy Matthews began awestruck at what she just witnessed. "Where did you learn how to do that?" The thank you was implied, Maya knew.

"Well, I figured being Riley's best friend and all I should probably learn this stuff." Maya replied, always the one to crack a joke that girl. Some people laughed softly after Riley let out a "Hey!" in protest. "Actually, I've been teaching art once a week to six-year-olds and I needed to be first aid certified for liability reasons." Maya explained with a shrug.

"Well thank you so much!" Mrs. Matthews said very grateful for the blonde young women before her. That was everyone else's cue to murmur different forms of Thanks and agreement. Even Josh tried to voice his appreciation but it came out hoarse and scratchy before resulting in another coughing fit.

"All right, okay let's get you to the couch," Maya spoke softly whilst gently pulling Josh's arm away from the dining table and out the door. When they entered the living room Maya sat Josh down on the couch before sitting down next to the armrest before gently pulling Josh down to rest his head on her lap with his back sinking into the cushions and his mile long legs dangling over the adjacent arm rest. Josh couldn't remember the last time he was so _comfortable._ That combined with Maya's delicate fingers running through his chocolate colored locks, Josh was sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

Maya watched him for hours, wordlessly drawing abstract patterns on his exposed skin. She couldn't help but let her imagination go a little wild. She thought about what it would be like if Mr. Feeny's question had an appropriate answer. She even thought about what would have happened if had Maya not been there; but that was a scary thought so she quickly erased the thought and went admiring the curl of his dark eyelashes and the slight opening between his chapped lips. Maya knew she couldn't bear the thought of losing Josh. She loved Josh but she really did like Austin. Maya sighed before leaning down to kiss him. I mean what was the harm? She thought. It wasn't like anyone was around. So when Maya's lips brushed Josh's forehead she was unaware of the hazel eyes that had been watching the couple from the staircase. Even after Maya freed herself from Josh's hold to head for the kitchen, she didn't notice the dark figure rushing back up the stairs or the dejected look on their face.

When Maya walked back into the living room with a glass of water in one hand and a straw in the other she was not prepared to see a large man hustling towards the front door, suitcase in hand. Maya took a tentative step closer and nearly dropped her glass when she did.

"Austin? What the hell are you doing at-" Maya trailed off, eyes searching for any indication of what time it was. "1:32 in the morning." Maya did her best too keep her voice low but her tone sharp.

"I'm heading back to New York." He said it as if it made perfect sense for him to leave in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve no less.

"Why?" Maya whispered now more concerned than shocked. She was in front of him now and she could see the look of rejection in his eyes.

"Maya," He whispered with watery eyes. "I can't fall in love with you if you are already in love with someone else." They stood in silence for several moments both unsure what comes next.

"I'm sorry Austin," Maya mumbled trying to ignore the tears threatening to stream down his face. "I really do care about you." She pleaded while taking his hand in hers.

"I know," Austin agreed before taking a step letting Maya's hand fall to her side. He picked up his suitcase and grabbed hold of the doorknob with shaky fingers. "Goodbye Maya." He whispered before walking out the door and out of her life. Maya stood there like a statue; the only sound filling the room was the sound of Josh sleeping soundly on the couch beside her.

* * *

Josh woke up to a sore throat and a kink in his neck but when his eyes fell on the sweating glass of water beside him complete with a slim green straw, his favorite color, he was convinced he had never seen anything more beautiful. That is until he looked to his right and saw a curled up ball of blonde hair and blankets. Josh sipped his water slowly as he watched Maya breath in and out. He debated waking her up but she had already done so much for him so he thought it was best to let her sleep.

"Oh Joshie thank goodness you're awake!" Ashley's cheerful voice caused Josh to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Shhh!" Josh replied gesturing to the sleeping beauty.

"Oh!" Ashley mouthed back. "Sorry," She whispered before taking a seat next to Josh on the couch. "Listen I ran into Austin last night and he told me he was leaving and going back to New York because Maya is in love with you and I decided to do the same." She spoke quickly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" Josh asked careful not to raise his voice. Ashley smiled at him innocently.

"I said I ran into Austin last night." She replied.

"No after that," Josh requested as he became more anxious by the minute.

"That I'm leaving?" Ashley suggested.

"No! Before that," Josh whisper-yelled.

"Oh! You mean the part about Maya being in love with you!" Ashley giggled unaware of the important information she just disclosed with him.

"Yea that's the one," Josh said his smile getting wider with every word.

"Okay well I have a car waiting outside for me so," Ashley trailed off before grabbing her belongings. "Goodbye!" She said brightly.

"Ashley wait!" Josh exclaimed as he stood up unaware of the stirring blonde next to him. "Are we breaking up?" He asked, seeking clarity.

"Yup! Bye!" and with that she was gone but Josh had a feeling he was going to be okay.

* * *

"Oh Josh thank goodness you are here could you please help Maya set the table?" Topanga asked as she ran around the kitchen obviously stressed out of her mind.

"Of course Topanga," Josh offered her an encouraging smile before grabbing a stack of good china and making his way towards the dining room.

Maya looked up when he entered the door and eyed the porcelain in his hands before nodding in understanding. No words were shared yet they worked like a well oiled machine. Never bumping into each other it was as if they didn't need words to speak to one another. Which was great seeing as they hadn't spoken since their significant others left them so that _they_ could be together.

Family and friends started streaming in after hearing Topanga yell that dinner was _almost_ ready. After inspecting the table one last time Maya noticed something was missing. "Josh! We need one more soup spoon!" Maya yelled into the kitchen trying to make her voice heard over all the hustle and bustle. When it became clear that he in fact _hadn't_ heard her she decided to get herself. She was about to reach the entryway to the kitchen when she collides with non other than Joshua Matthews. On instinct Josh's hand reaches for her wait while her hands lay flat on his chest; she could feel his deep and even breaths. The sound of metal on tile echos in the room, the soup spoon Maya realizes.

"Maya and Josh are under the mistletoe!" Riley yells followed by an excited giggle. "Now they have to hug!" Riley explains while clapping her hands excitedly.

"No," Lucas says with a chuckle. "Now they kiss." Lucas explains to his goofy girlfriend. Which cause Riley to gasp in surprise.

"Even better!" Riley exclaims. Earning a kiss on the cheek from her cowboy.

No one thought they would actually do it. No one thought that Josh would brush a strand of hair from her face before running his fingers through her long golden strands, gently forcing her head up allowing him to stare into her baby blues. And no one thought Maya's hands would dip down before curling around his waist and up his back feeling his defined muscles through his gray henley. No one thought that Maya would lift herself up on her toes just as Josh leaned his body over hers until their lips met for the first time. But when Shawn and Cory let out a gasp in unison with accusing fingers pointed at the lip locked couple everyone knew that there eyes weren't deceiving them.

* * *

 **hope you liked it! Reminder: this is a two-parter (:**

 **Reviews make my fingers type faster!**

 **xoxo**


	4. Someone Else's Someday Part 2

**AN: So this is Part two I hope you like it, personally I'm not sure how I feel about it but there is a lot of fluff so that's exciting. Maya gets sad again oops! But I like showing all her emotions because I think it shows how much she loves Josh so much so that she cries over him, and she's a freaking Amazon Warrior she doesn't cry over anyone yet she cries over Josh. I don't know that's just my justification. Oh! By the way I started replying to some of your guy's reviews let me know if you like that or if its kinda creepy ha-ha. Psst! If you're reading this review saying 'Josh loves ferrets' and I will love you forever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Someone Else's Someday Part 2

" _Maybe Someday we will be two people meeting again for the first time."_

The kiss was short and sweet but still left both Maya and Josh's hearts racing. Shawn and Cory exchanged a look before Cory declared, "Childhood bedroom! Childhood bedroom right now!" whilst dragging Josh away by the arm; vaguely hearing Riley complain about her father stealing 'her line'. While the trio ascended the stairs out of the corner of his eye, Josh say Maya hastily grab her coat before rushing out the door quickly followed by Riley. Though he had little time to mule over the facts, Josh was grateful for Riley's protective nature over Maya in that moment.

* * *

"Tell us what you know!" Shawn demanded as Cory forced Josh onto the edge of his plaid covered mattress. Josh's eyes knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't know anything," Josh replied. Not entirely true but Josh wasn't about to share all of his cards just yet.

"Cut the crap Josh," Shawn exclaimed. Josh had never seen Shawn like this; all his life Shawn was fun and easygoing with a new story to tell and everyday was a new adventure. The Shawn before him was staring him down with his arms crossed and his back aligned. He was practically oozing intimidation. "Are you in love with my daughter or not?" Of all the things Shawn could have asked Josh could not have predicted this.

"I don't love her, okay?" He knew that wasn't true but he currently feared for his life and didn't want to give Shawn a reason to hurt him in any way. "I just miss her when she's not around, think about her all the time, and I imagine us one day running towards each other in slow motion and I'm wearing a brown suede vest." Josh's face turned from frightened to love-struck as the words left his lips. This caused Cory and Shawn to share a look.

"Don't lie to us Josh," Cory demanded; looking far less intimidating but not at all comforting. "Are you or are you not in love with Maya Hart?" Cory spoke not like a nosy older brother but as a protective father, similar to Shawn, Josh realized. Josh looked between the two middle aged men for a long time, too long to admit, before he couldn't take it any more.

"Fine! Yes! I am in love with Maya Penelope Hart!" Josh felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. A silence fell over the room, leaving Josh to stare at the floor while Shawn and Cory engaged in a silent conversation. After Shawn and Cory came to an unspoken agreement their voices erupted like the fourth of July.

"Yay!" They yelled in unison before launching themselves on top of the bed creating a dog pile with Josh, unfortunately, on the bottom. In that moment all Josh could do was laugh and hope Maya is okay; wherever she is.

* * *

"You kissed Josh!" Riley said as she slide into the booth facing Maya. Riley had followed Maya to the infamous Chubbie's where she had ran off to while Josh had been hauled away by the two men she loved the most, even if she hardly admits it. Now she sat on sticky plastic, sipping on a sugary beverage while avoiding eye contact with the persistent brunette across from her.

"So what if I did?" Maya asked in a small voice; eyes fixed on the beads of sweat escaping her glass full of soda and ice. Maya didn't know it but Riley had her arms raised in a dramatic fashion.

"Maya, You love Josh and Josh loves you and you two kissed for the first time not even twenty minutes ago," Riley took her time to emphasize every key word hoping to gain some sort of reaction from the blue eyed teen; she did not.

"Josh doesn't love me," Maya spoke with no emotion in her voice but she wouldn't let Riley see the tears threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks.

"You don't know that," Riley replied while she placed her hand over Maya's hoping she'll find comfort in the small gesture.

"And neither do you," Maya countered, tongue sharp and eyes glistening. "If he did he wouldn't have invited another girl to Christmas when he knew I would be there." With her drink now discarded Maya had nothing to look at except for Riley's sympathetic eyes.

Riley let out a soft chuckle before replying, "Maya, you did the same thing to him." A sigh escaped the blondes lips before a comfortable silence fell over the table.

"Dammit!" Maya exclaimed several minutes later. "I hate it when you're right." She huffed in annoyance while Riley beamed at her statement. "You really think he loves me?" Maya asked as her lips curled into a small smile.

"Yes Maya I do," Riley spoke with a tone of honesty and recurrence which Maya accepted gladly. "Besides, I never liked that Austin guy." Riley joked before she and Maya shared a laugh. Maya smiled at the goofball across from her, grateful for her constant presence in her life. They decided to head home shortly after that.

While the girls walked arm in arm down the empty streets, Riley decided now was a good a time as any to ask the question that had been bugging her every since she walked in to Chubbie's, "What was it like?" All Maya could do in that moment was laugh before describing what would later be known as one of the best moments in her life.

* * *

Christmas day came and went but the festivities were far from over. New Year's eve was quickly approaching and the Matthews thought there was no better way of ringing in the new year than by throwing a party open to all friends and family. Maya and Josh were especially excited to spend that time together. Ever since the kiss they had been growing closer by the minute. Though they have yet to label their relationship no one pushed the issue. All anyone wants is for Maya and Josh to be happy, however, everyone is looking forward to the time when they can be happy _together._

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" It was the day before New Year's Eve and the Matthews home currently only occupied two people. All the adults (and Auggie) were out getting what was necessary for the party tomorrow night, Riley was showing Lucas around Philadelphia and sharing her favorite Corpanga stories, Issadora and Farkle decided to spend the holiday with Mr and Mrs. Smackle while Zay was tagging along with Riley and Lucas as per Riley's demand. That left Maya and Josh with the whole house to themselves.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Maya asked before plopping on the couch next to him. Josh, instinctively, scooped up Maya's legs before laying them across his lap absentmindedly drawing abstract designs on the cotton clad calves.

"We could watch a movie," Josh suggested gesturing to the TV before returning his hand to Maya's leg.

"We could do that," Maya stated with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

'Or?" Josh asked with raised eyebrows and a toothy smile.

"Well it's just such a beautiful day and I don't think we should waste it," Maya said behind her curtain of hair. Josh laughed at Maya's statement.

"Maya, there the ground is covered with a foot of snow," He looked at the beautiful girl beside him before letting out a mocking gasp. "Does the little ferret want to play in the snow?" Josh teased before laughing as an adorably deep shade of red flushed her cheeks. Maya tried to lightly kick his chest with her foot in retaliation but instead Josh caught it and began to tickle it before lunging on top over her and tickling her all over. Maya was laughing so hard her sides ached but she had no leverage over the full grown man currently sitting on top of her.

"Say Uncle!" Josh demanded in between his own laughs.

"No!" Maya giggled.

"Say it! Say Uncle!" Josh demanded in a joking manner.

"Fine! Uncle! Uncle!" His hands immediately left her body to be placed on either side of her head. Maya's breaths were deep and staggered and she tried to catch her breath. Their close proximity didn't help much.

"So," Josh said after a few awkward moments. "Snow day?" He asked anxious to create some distance between them, being this close to her was downright torture.

"Yea" Maya confirmed with a shaky breath. Josh nodded in agreement before pushing himself off the couch and running up the stairs.

* * *

The sound of Maya's squeals and giggles sounded like music to Josh's ears; the two of them were in the middle of an intense snowball fight snow forts and all. The stakes were high and Josh was determined to win. Josh had just been hit by one of her snowballs and he was anxious to even the score. Using his home team advantage, Josh crept behind the scattered trees until he was in 'Maya Territory' He could see her searching the yard for him, snowball in hand. Josh crept behind her until he could smell her strawberry scented hair. But before Josh could follow through with his plan Maya quickly turned around shoving her ball into his unsuspecting face. The sound of her laugh filled his ears before the sound of her boots stomping on snow quickly replaced it.

Josh wasted no time before charging after her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her until her back meet his chest. "I win," He whispered in her ear. She gasped in mock protest before turning around in his arms until they were chest to chest.

"I'm pretty sure _I_ won," Maya countered. "Now where's my prize?" She asked cheekily; Josh rolled his eyes before leaning his head closer to hers. Their lips were about to meet for the first time since the mistletoe incident when Maya felt a cold chill on top of her head. She let out a shrill of annoyance as Josh laughed at her loss.

"I told you I won," Josh taunted before running away to seek the protection of his fort.

"Joshua Matthews, I'm going to kill you!" Maya yelled whilst throwing half-assed snowballs at the retreating man.

* * *

When the rest of the family returned home at the end of the day they had expected the couple to be lounging around the house enjoying the rarity of silence. They had not, however, been prepared to seem them in a tangle of limbs asleep together on the couch. Despite their surprise, they decided to let them be. After talking Shawn out of murdering Josh while Riley took thousands of pictures for future reference, making sure to capture the look of contentment on their faces, naturally.

* * *

 _11:32 P.M._

"You know this is where we first meet," Maya whispered into the night sky before looking at her companion. She was surprised to notice that he had already been looking at her. He chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, how could I forget," Josh smiled down at her. "You were six years old and you were wearing a yellow dress and you asked me to play with you and Riley-"

"And you said no," Maya cut him off with accusing eyebrows but Josh still nodded in agreement.

"And when I did you stepped on my foot and called me an asshole," Josh couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Maya laughed too as she looked around the backyard noticing how everyone had paired off in preparation for midnight.

 _11:47 P.M._

"Josh?" Maya asked, breaking the silence between them. "What's gonna happen when we get back to New York?" She looked up into his eyes, blue like the ocean.

"I don't know," He whispered. It wasn't what she wanted to hear; but in all honesty she didn't what she wanted to hear. "I do know that I miss you, a lot" He said with a smile which she returned.

"I miss you too," She admitted and blushed when she heard him sigh in relief.

"Do you think," Josh voice trailed off before he could finish his thought.

"Do I think what?" Maya asked with curiosity in her tone and her brows knitted together.

"Do you think we could see each other more, like not just at family functions?" He asked while avoiding her eyes; yet she was only looking at his. His eyes were her favorite feature because they are just as deep and blue as the day she meet him.

"Yea," Maya nodded. "I think we could do that." Josh was shocked to say the least his eyes quickly searched for hers trying to detect any mockery or doubt; he found none. She offered him an affectionate smile, which he gladly returned.

 _11:59 P.M._

"Someday?" Maya asked Josh with her hand raised for him to shake in confirmation.

"Someday." Josh replied, but instead of shaking her hand he decided to lace her fingers with his and Maya decided not to call him out on this gesture.

As the people around them began to count down, Maya placed her head on Josh's shoulder think of the coming year excited to see what it would have to offer. 'Maybe this year will be our year' Maya thought.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One...Happy New Year!" Chaotic noise filled the air as couples one by one started the new year with a kiss from their significant other. Sky blue eyes meet ocean orbs with mirroring smiles, Maya lifted herself onto her toes before lightly kissing Josh's flushed cheek, she then descended to her normal height before laying her head where it had previously occupied.

They had not heard the clicking of a camera, if they had they hadn't acknowledged it. Regardless, Shawn Hunter smiled at the moment he had captured before thrusting the camera out to Cory and saying, "This is what they are going to show at their wedding." To which Cory groaned at the inevitable truth in his words as Topanga and Katy laughed at their husbands banter.

* * *

Reviews make my fingers type faster!

xoxo


	5. Right Person, Wrong Time

_Heyyyyyyy guys. So its been a while. Two years, but who's counting? How are you? How's the kids? Crazy weather right? So I had this already written and why I never posted it I can't tell you but I hope you enjoy it and if you do please please pleaseeeee tell me so I can finish this sucker! I actually really like this chapter I think it has just the right amount of cheesy ness but still bearable. So sit back. Relax. Enjoy._

 _xoxo_

" _I will meet you someday in God's perfect time."_

The holiday season was sadly over and the beginning of Spring semester was looming over the teens like a dark cloud. Josh, on the other hand was looking forward to the new semester, for selfish reasons really. On a whim he had decided to take an elective, Intro to Painting, if we're being specific. Maya knew this of course because they had been joined by the hip ever since New Year's, spending more time together than apart. Maya took up a new elective also. Josh, however, did not know this simply because Maya hadn't known herself until their first day when Riley woke her up at seven a.m. _seven a.m._ to tell her that they had a class to get to, the only class they had together. So when Maya and Riley finally got there, whatever _there_ was, with coffees in hand you can only imagine Maya's excitement (and slight annoyance) when she sees that the professor has yet to arrive. But when she tried to leave, Riley pulled her back explaining that Professor Smith was probably just running late. So with a huff Maya followed Riley to find their seats anxiously waiting for their professors arrival (or lack thereof).

* * *

Joshua Matthews was running late. He _never_ runs late. So you can imagine his disdain when he wakes up only to see that his clock reads 7:41 A.M. quickly remembering that he has a class to teach in nineteen minutes. He rushes out the door frazzled and unprepared at 7:52 A.M. He can only hope that his first class of the semester will be sympathetic. He finally reached his lecture hall at five past eight, hastily apologizing for his tardiness before heading straight to the blackboard where he wrote his full name in large print.

"Welcome to Intro to Psychology," If his back had not been facing the row of students he would have noticed a shocked look on a familiar blonde. "My name is Joshua Matthews but you can call me-Oh shit!" Josh's cheeks flushed as the students laughed at his choice of language, he hadn't meant to, obviously, but as he scanned the room for the first time and his eyes met with the familiar baby blues he couldn't help but voice his surprise. Josh cleared his throat trying to regain the attention of the class before continuing, "Sorry everyone," He said with a charismatic smile. "So as I was saying welcome to Intro to Psych. My name is Joshua Matthews but you may call me Mr. Matthews I will be running this class for Professor Smith who is currently on medical leave. Any questions before we get started?" The room remained silent. "Great!"

After his lecture Josh received many compliments, mostly from girls he noticed. Though they seemed more interested in him rather than his lecture; not that it mattered. The only girl he wanted was sitting in her seat patently. More or less. Maya choose to wait until everyone was gone to drag Riley over to _Mr. Matthews_ before asking, "Did you know about this?" with an accusing finger shaking inches away from Riley's frightened face. Riley still managed to shake her head 'No' in her petrified state. Josh could tell that Maya was livid and deemed it best that Riley left. So she did, claiming she had a class to get to and ran like hell out of the lecture hall.

Once they were alone Josh took this opportunity to take one of the hands that was folded across her chest and hold it in his. "Maya look at me," Josh whispered trying to catch her eyes. She did, eventually, and that's when he noticed her angry behavior was simply masking her sense of despair. "Everything is going to be okay," Josh tried to reassure. "I promise." Of course he had no control over that but he did have hope and boy was he hoping.

"I don't know Josh," Maya took a step back and decided to count the tiles beneath her shoes rather than look him in the eye. "Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something." Her words hurt but Josh knew that they too came from a place of hurt.

"What could the universe be possibly trying to tell us?" Josh tried reaching out to her again but Maya took another step back. "Maya, I lo-" Josh stopped realizing his mistake as Maya's head snapped upward in surprise. "I love spending time with you." A look of rejection fell across Maya's face but it was gone so quickly Josh almost thought he imagined it.

"Josh how are we supposed to have any kind of relationship without suspicion? You're my teacher." Josh winced at that word.

" _Assistant_ Teacher," Josh corrected earning an eye roll from the blonde. "Nothing has to change," Josh was practically begging now. "We are still who we've always been."

"Who are we Josh?" Maya asked. She had a fire in her eye. If Josh had any doubt about his feeling for her they just flew out the window. This Maya, the Maya who radiated passion, the Maya who had a burning flame in the pit of her stomach that reached all the way to her blazing blue eyes. The women standing before Josh is the complete opposite of the women he fell in love with. In that moment Maya looked angelic, like she had just fallen from heaven all rosey cheeks and soft smiles. But right now all Josh sees is a devil that could make any good man sin. With her cheeks flushed with anger and tiny fists clenched on either side of her small frame, she practically exuded fire. She spoke no words yet she was screaming. This was the moment that Josh fell in love with her all over again. Ironic isn't it?

"We're Josh and Maya," He hoped that was enough; it wasn't.

"No," She said in a softer voice. "Who are _we_?" She gestured at the space between them with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"I don't know," Josh whispered. He knew she had already made up her mind and there was nothing he could do about it. "I wish I did but, I don't." The fire in her dimmed to a sizzle as his words floated to her ears.

"I'm sorry Josh," Maya said in a regretful voice. "I can't do this; whatever this is." And with that she turned on her heels and walked out of the building. If she had turned around sooner maybe she would have seen the stray tears rolling down his cheek. Maybe if Josh waited a few more seconds Maya wouldn't have seen him chuck the closest thing to him, a textbook, across the classroom. The last thing she heard was the thud of the book as it landed on some desk near the window. The last thing he heard was the door knob click shut as she walked out of the room, and his life, for good.

* * *

Shawn likes to believe that he's a perceptive guy. So when Maya came home for the weekend he could easily tell that his daughter's smiles were fake and her laughs were forced (granted Maya wasn't as good an actress as her mother). What worried him the most was that she wasn't painting. Well she was painting but she was an art major and she had assignments; but she wasn't painting for herself it was if she lost her drive, her spirit, her passion.

Katy was away on a 6 months blah blah blah. Single parenting was hard.

"Daddy?" Maya's voice was so faint Shawn was almost convinced he had imagined it. It wasn't until he heard her shuffle into his room and felt the mattress shift with the added weight that he knew she was actually there.

"What's wrong Maya?" His face full of concern for the broken girl in front of him. Maya laid her head on his chest. Her silent tears staining his cotton shirt.

"I think I made a big mistake and I don't know how to fix it," Maya said in between whimpers. 'Please don't be pregnant. Please don't be pregnant. _Please_ for the love of all that is good don't be pregnant.' Shawn repeated the mantra is his head; it was all he could do at the moment. Well that and run his hand over the girls blond locks in a soothing manner. "It's about Josh," Maya hiccupped. Shawn bit his tongue until he tasted blood. "We had a big fight and things got out of hand," Her tears had subsided but her voice was still hoarse. Shawn was figuring out how to apologize to Alan for killing his youngest son. Do murderers send muffin baskets? "I think we broke up." Maya whispered.

Shawn was delighted. "That's it?" He asked with so much glee in his voice that Maya looked up at him with an appalled expression. "Oh I mean, I'm so sorry sweetie what happened?" He asked with mock concern. Maya huffed but continued to describe last week's events; Shawn had a smile on his face the whole time.

"So what do I do?" Maya asked sounding more like her normal self as she scooped herself a generous amount of double fudge ice cream, her favorite.

"Oh you're asking me?" Shawn asked mid scoop. He was at a loss. If he had it his way Maya wouldn't be dating anyone until she was at least 30, especially someone who is three years older than her, not that it matters much at their age. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Maya exclaimed dropping her spoon in the container that was once filled with chocolaty goodness. "I want things to be like they were before I found out he was my teacher." Maya shivered in disgust at the word. Shawn chuckled lightly at her antics.

"Why don't you just drop the class?" Shawn thought that was a logical response but the look Maya gave him made him think otherwise.

"I can't drop the class. It's the only one Riley and I have together. Besides in two years Riley is going to transfer to Yale or Harvard or something to be a mini Topanga," It was implied by her tone that it was imperative that the two girls spend as much time together as possible in limited time they have. "How am I supposed to look the love of my life in the eye-" Maya eye's widened at her mistake; she was frozen in fear. Shawn, however, didn't think his smile could get any wider.

"What was that?" Shawn asked feigning confusion. "Who's the love of your life?" It was if someone flipped a switch; Maya blinked a few times before coming to her senses.

"I can't hear you," Maya spoke in a sing-song voice as she la-laed her way out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. Shawn quickly followed after her. "Do you have anymore ice cream?" Maya asked with her head in the freezer. Shawn laughed from his spot on top of the countertop, adjacent to the refrigerator that was currently occupying milk, eggs, and Maya Hart.

"Maya it's okay to love someone," Shawn admitted. He spent a lot of his life believing otherwise and he wasn't about to let his daughter follow that path.

"I love people," Maya protested with a tub of mocha chip ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other. Maya shut the freezer door with her hip before seating herself beside Shawn. "I love lots of people," Maya said dramatically as she handed him a spoon.

"Yes but loving me, your mom, or even Riley is different than loving say...Joshua Matthews." Maya blushed at his name but even with her head ducked Shawn could see the smile on her face at the thought of him.

"I don't want him to break my heart," Maya whispered as she looked up to meet Shawn's eyes. That was Shawn's worst fear. Here she was, a grown women and yet Shawn still say the curly haired tween who always had a snarky comeback on the tip of her tongue.

"Kid, that's what love is. When you choose to admit that you are in love with someone, it's a risk. You are risking getting your heart broken for a lifetime of happiness. You just have to decide if that's worth it. If _he's_ worth it." Maya drank her father's words. She had made her decision she just hoped it was the right one.


	6. What Is Love?

_Hey guys! I'm so so grateful for all of your feedback and would to have a quick chat before we continue. When I started this story I was 15 and I had no Idea what love really was for two young adults. So, some of my chapters are very dramatic and not at all plausible (though I hope somewhat entertaining) not only did I not know how to properly use semicolons I also didn't know how to write a captivating AND realistic story. Coming back to this story as someone who has been head over heels in love, devastatingly heartbroken, and passed an AP Language and Composition exam there are some many things I would change. But, I created a tone for this story that I need to continue (more or less). Honestly, I hate the christmas chapter. It was underdeveloped, rushed, and I took advantage of two good characters. When I started this piece I had a vision in my head of how I wanted it to end and I decided as a lonely sophomore to make it as unnecessarily difficult as possible. I owe it to my old self to follow through (it will be worth it, I hope!). Maybe, if you want it enough, I'll right a sequel this with a mature voice and a realistic approach. I shouldn't get ahead of myself though lets get this one done first (:_

 _"Someday our paths our going to meet. It_ _doesn't_ _really matter when."_

The following weeks consisted of dodging Josh left and right. She skipped dinner at the Matthews _twice,_ convinced Riley to sit in the back of Josh's lecture hall, Maya couldn't risk skipping her art class but she made a point to be the last to arrive and the first to leave. This all changed on Friday afternoon; Valentine's day had came and went but it seems that Maya's favorite professor was determined to celebrate well into March.

"What does love mean?" Professor Jones asked his students as if there was a single answer. "Well?" He asked expectantly. No one spoke though they each exchanged curious looks with one another. "Maya." Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl in the second row three seats away from the window and one seat away from Josh. Josh would argue that it was an accident. He had showed up late, he was not pleased with this new trend, and that was the only seat available though he wasn't complaining.

"I didn't raise my hand sir" She didn't like that the attention was on her especially when asked with such a loaded question.

"No you didn't," Her professor admitted. "But I would like a response anyway, if you would be willing that is" He walked closer to her to try to trick her mind that she was simply a student answering a question.

"It's like.." Maya took a minute to collect her thoughts. The class waited eagerly to hear from the mysterious girl who never spoke and always sat three seats away from the window. "It's like handing someone a loaded gun and trusting them not to shoot you."

"Dark," Professor Jones says. "I like it!" He smiles at her before turning on his heel and walking towards the windows. "Have any of you trusted someone enough to hand them a loaded gun?" He asks the class with a wink towards Maya. Some students in the front raise their hands. "Josh"

"Excuse me?" He, regretfully, hadn't been paying attention. He had been too busy staring at the blonde beside him.

"Have you ever been in love?" Professor Jones clarifies.

"Yes." Josh says without thinking. Maya slightly leans to her left, intrigued by what he has to say but refuses to look at him. "It's terrifying."

"What's terrifying?" Professor Jones asks.

"All of it. Knowing you could get hurt. Knowing you could create a life with someone and they can change their mind whenever they want. I mean half of marriages end in divorce. And we date to marry yet most people don't get past the first date without losing interest. So you start to think: what's the point? Until one day by some grace of God you meet someone tolerable and you suddenly have something to lose. That's terrifying." Josh can't help but look to his right and see Maya leaning towards the window with her hair tucked behind her ear and her eyes on the board.

"So is it?" Professor Jones asks. "Worth it, that is. Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"

"Yes." Josh says and he thinks he sees a small smile on the blonde's face before its covered by her long locks. And with that, Professor Jones continues his lecture about famous painting of forbidden love and how these artist used paint to evoke emotion out of their audience.

The following Monday morning was uneventful. Josh woke up, on time, got his coffee and walked to class. He was turning the corner, keys in hand, ready to open the door to the lecture hall when he say a familiar face and was so shocked his keys and half empty coffee cup ended up on the floor.

"Jesus Professor, don't act so excited to see me," Maya jocked as she bent down to pick up his keys and, now, empty coffee cup. "You're enthusiasm is flattering, really" Maya smiled as she handed the cup to Josh and proceed to unlock the door and make herself comfortable on top of his desk. Josh followed after, throwing the cup away before entering the room as well.

"Um so whats up?" Josh asked while he began prepping for today's class. He started laying out paperwork and was sure to put the stack of graded essays on the opposite corner than the one she was currently perched on.

"Just thought I'd come visit my favorite teacher on this beautiful morning." Maya sayed as she swung her legs around so she was facing him instead of the dozens of empty seats.

"You hate mornings." Josh reminded her. She just gave him a shrug as a response. With that Josh began writing on the board the key notes for today's lecture. He could feel her eyes on him but didn't give any indication that he knew she was staring at him. They remain this way for several minutes. The clock read 7:25, about ten minutes before the overachievers would start showing up.

"Are you in love with me?" Maya asked at 7:26. Josh's body stopped all movement. He looked at her slightly over his shoulder.

"Yes." He said at 7:28. He turned around and looked her in the eye. "I am." 7:29.

She looked at him for a while. She was trying to see if anything in his eyes gave any indication that he was lying. At 7:31 she pulled him down by his neck tie and kissed him. He pulled her to the edge of his desk so he could wrap his arms around her waist and she could wrap her legs around his hips. She pulled at his hair while he kissed her at neck but at 7:34 the faint sound of the door knob twisting was enough for them to remember where they were.

Maya was off of his desk and into her own before Riley was past the doorway.

"Why are you here so early?" Riley asked as she sat down. Josh had returned to his previous task of writing the notes on the board. Though, he had forgotten to tame his hair.

"Couldn't sleep," she said while trying to subtly admire Josh's slight dishevilness. "I've been up for hours." She wasn't lying. Ever since that art class Maya has been losing sleep over the idea that Josh might feel the same way. She knew he cared for her. They were friends with chemistry. But relationships need more than sexual tension. Maya wanted him and no one else but, the thought of him not feeling the same way was enough for her to never purse something (despite their many opportunities). She often though to ask but even asking and not getting the response she wanted could end their friendship and she didn't want that, at all. Art class though, that changed things. He understood her fear. He felt them too. So maybe he loved her almost as much as she loved him.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks with concerned eyes.

"I am now." Maya assures her as she watched Josh smile at the entering students.

8:01

"Hello everyone," Josh smiles wide at the students. "I hope you're all having a great morning. I know I am." He locks eyes with Maya, who gives him a wink, before he begins his lecture.

 _Hey! Its me again. I hope this clears up why it took so long for them to have a relationship. As someone who was brought up with a not-so-good father figure (like Maya) my trust in men is little to none. In my own dating life I have always been disappointed by my significant others (even the one I was head over heels in love with and who was head over heels in love with me). Maya is at the age where she is subconsciously looking for someone she might spend the rest of her life with. That is not something one should take lightly. So for those of you who didn't understand what was taking so long, there you go. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
